Enteramente Jou
by Ferdd
Summary: Jou no sabe qué regalar en la navidad. Mimi lo encuentra por casualidad y se convierte en su salvadora. Milagros inesperados ocurren en esas fechas. *Para Jenrukiforevz* *Joumi* *Intercambio navideño de Proyecto 1-8.*


Digimon no me pertenece. La Navidad tampoco.

Fic nacido por la petición de ****Jenrukiforevz.**** **Quien quería ver a un estresado Jou comprando obsequios. Y a una Mimi salvadora.**

 **Especial mención al foro** ** **Proyecto 1-8**** **y su especial:** ** **Intercambio Navideño.**** **De no ser por Asondomar y HikariCaelum, moderadoras responsables, y a las lideres del foro, nada de esto sería posible.**

* * *

 **Enteramente Jou.**

La ciudad cubierta por luces de todos los tipos y un manto blanco y helado. Nevaba desde el 20 de diciembre, cuatro días desde entonces y apenas la nevada cesaba. Grandes camiones recoge/aparta nieve limpiaban las calles, la contaminación sonora y atmosférica producida por los autos, Jou podía sentir el dióxido de carbono entrar por sus fosas nasales, el ruido no calmaba su _estrés_ , le ponía la piel del cuello como de gallina y le hacía chirriar los dientes. Y no olvidaba ―¿Cómo podía hacerlo?― al mar de personas que salían de sus casas en pleno 24 de diciembre. Con cada año que pasaba, las tradiciones navideñas internacionales se adueñaban del país del Sol naciente. Eso explicaba las luces coloridas del centro de Odaiba y Tokio, la figura del hombre con barba y panzón en las vitrinas coloridas de las tiendas, también la compra excesiva de productos. No conformes con adoptar tradiciones de otros países, Japón se declaraba rotundamente un país consumidor. No debía de sorprenderse, después de todo, existían otras fechas donde el consumismo era mayor. ¿Había olvidado el desastre de San Valentin y del Día blanco?

Hablando de consumismo: acababa de recordar por qué no estaba en casa estudiando a pesar de haber acabado ya con los exámenes del año, y en vez de ella buscaba pescar un muy posible resfriado por culpa del frío o quizá, en vez de pescar un resfriado, pudiera sufrir de un accidente catastrófico y es que sus lentes se empañaban cada dos pasos que daba. No dejaba de pensar en las posibilidades, todo por culpa de unos endemoniados regalos para sus amigos. Todo por culpa de Mimi y su comportamiento tan estadounidense. Maldición, ¿por qué debían hacerse regalos un día donde todos estaban trabajando o, en su caso, estudiando? Apenas y tenía pocas horas para encontrar el regalo perfecto.

―Es sencillo. ―Se dijo mirando su reflejo en el espejo de la casa―. Para Taichi compraré algo relacionado con el deporte, para Sora algo que con flores, para Koushirou un videojuego (pero que no sea violento), a Miyako unas nuevas gafas, las que tiene ahora no llevan antireflejo, me da la sensación de que planea algo perverso cada vez que me ve, con Daisuke puedo darle ramen, lo que sea comida para picar, quizá un chocolate, Ken aceptará cualquier presente, así como Iori, quizá algo emblemático. Vi un lindo atrapasueños que me recordó a Hikari y para Takeru un libro. Me complica Yamato, puede que goma de mascar sabor a menta, sé que son sus favoritas, una caja estaría bien, o cuerdas nuevas para su guitarra.

Lista la corbata y la lista de posibles regalos, pensó en que a Meiko no la conocía muy bien. Estaba invitada, al igual que Jun, pero Jun saldría con Shuu esa noche.

―Meiko, Meiko ―dio golpecillos en uno de sus pómulos con el dedo―. ¡Ya sé! ¡Un antialergico para los estornudo!

―No te compliques tanto, Jou. Tus amigos agradecerán cualquier cosa que lleves.

―Es más complicado que eso, Gomamon. Prefiero dar regalos que las personas sepan apreciar. Antes obsequiaba lo que pensaba que los demás necesitaban, pero Miyako me hizo saber que regalar crema para hemorroides o pastillas para la caída del cabello no eran buenos presentes de navidad.

―¿Aunque vayas por la calle soltando cabellos lilas?

―Esa fue mi objeción. Las personas no entienden de razones.

Tuvo que dejar a su bromista compañero en casa. Shin y Shuu le hacían compañía. Esperaba poder salir y luego regresar, pero las cosas eran más complicadas de las que pudo prever. Los mostradores estaban más vacíos que llenos. Poca diversidad quedaba, y a Miyako la encontró en pleno centro, modelaba sus nuevas gafas con antireflejo. Sintió la desgana. Debía pensar en un nuevo regalo para ella. Desde que salió y lo único que pudo comprar fue una sopa instantánea que no, no era para Dai, el hambre le ganó y tuvo que parar a comer. Malas mañas adquiridas de Taichi. Mientras comía pensaba en que no había videojuegos para la edad y complejidad de Koushirou-san, todos estaban agotados. No encontraba nada para su heredero de la _sinceridad_ Iori o para el bondadoso Ken. Ni hablar del bonito atrapasueños para Hikari que se llevaron antes de que pudiera comprarlo o el libro de Takeru ―¿qué genero le gustaba?―. No podía con su mala suerte e indecisiones.

Caminó muchos minutos más. Nada encotró. Salvo goma de mascar que no parecían gran cosa. Miró una tienda de golosinas, ya abatido, quiso darse por vencido y obsequiarle a todos chocolates.

― _¡Jou-sempai! ¡Oi, Jou-sempai!_

Mimi sacudía su mano a varios metros lejos. Detrás estaban los Sres. Tachikawa, perdidos detrás de una pared impresionante de compras. La hija corrió hasta él, sacudiendo una bolsita de papel que sostenía. Enrolló los brazos en el cuello de Jou, antes dio un pequeño salto, su amigo era una _vara altísima._ Saludó con su usual entusiasmo y preguntó que qué hacía a esas horas fuera de casa.

―Deberías estar arreglándote para la cena. ¿Piensas ir así? ―le dijo, arrugando la frente y escudriñándolo de pie a cabeza.

En realidad pensó en vestirse antes para la ocasión así, si tardaba mucho, no tendría que regresar a casa y ponerse cualquier atuendo al azar. Las palabras de Mimi lo desalentaron un poco.

―Yo-...

―Tranquilo, tranquilo ―dijo ella, riendo―. Solo bromeaba. ¿Estás haciendo tus compras?

―Sí.

―¿Quién faltaba? ―Jou no llevaba nada, salvo una bolsa pequeña en sus manos―. Veo que te ha dado trabajo. Siempre hay alguien que cuesta más. ¡Oh! ¿No seré yo, verdad? Porque Taichi tiene la costumbre de decir que buscar un regalo para mí es peor que buscar los regalos para Sora. _Tienes todo lo que podríamos regalarte._ Es un exagerado.

Jou desvió la vista de Mimi hacia los padres de esta.

―¿Compras de última hora?

―Sí. Pero son para mí. Son ropas y accesorios. No puedo ir mal vestida a la reunión de esta tarde.

Jou dejó escapar aire de sus pulmones.

―¿Te ves desanimado? ¿Sucede algo?

Jo asintió:

―¿Podríamos fingir que no nos vimos hoy y decir que estoy enfermo para no ir a la reunión?

Mimi arrugó la frente.

―Para nada. ¡Debes ir, Jou-sempai!

Kido volvió a dejar escapar aire desde sus pulmones. Mimi le dijo que aguardara y caminó hasta sus padres. Les dijo algo que les hizo a los adultos marcharse. Mimi volvió a estar al lado de Jou. Le invitó un helado. Jou se escandalizó. ¡¿Helado en invierno?! Por lo que Mimi tuvo que proponer ir a por un té. Jou lo aceptó.

Durante el camino a la tienda el mayor explicó que no estaba de ánimos para ir a una fiesta. Prefería estar en casa: estudiando, que comprando regalos que a nadie les gustaría. Mimi dedujo que los regalos no comprados no eran el problema.

―Algo te pasa ―soltó al tiempo que pararan en el puesto de comida ambulante.

―Nada pasa. ―Luego se dirigió al dueño del puesto―. Dos tés verde, por favor.

Tomaron asiento en un banco. Mimi miraba desafiante a Jo Kido.

―¿Seguirás mirándome así?

La nieve comenzaba a volver a caer. Un viento helado obligó a Mimi a abrazarse. Las manos de Jou sostenían el vaso hecho de barro con las dos manos, buscando el calor que se escapaba del cuerpo. El té despedía vapor, su gafas se humedecían.

―¿Chihiro? ―Mimi dijo y Jo se tambaleó el en asiento.

No podía estar diciendo su nombre. La miró, incrédulo, con el corazón sangrándole a causa de la apuñalada figurativa que le dio a traición.

―No te hagas el dolido. Han pasado seis meses, Superior. El mundo sigue girando. Además, sabes que tiene otro novio, ¿no?

No. Acababa de enterarse. El poco tacto de Mimi no suavizó la punzada en el pecho.

―¡Jou-sempai! ¡Han sido seis meses, por Dios! ¿Querías que se metiera a monja?

―Es budista.

―Bueno, _what ever._ ¿A quienes les has comprado?

Le explicó que a nadie. Mimi torció lo ojos. No quería ser una... _perra_ sin corazón con Jou. Pero estaba cansada de darle ánimos. ¡SEIS MESES! O le daba con fuerzas o seguían poniéndole sedante en el cuerpo. Fuerzas. Creía que era mejor quitar la bandita de la herida de un solo golpe que lento.

―Superior, lo lamento. Pero se me ocurre que podemos hacer tu tarde aun mejor.

Dejó el asiento y llevó de la mano a Jou, que muy a su pesar le seguía. Mimi lo guió a una tienda departamental muy poco conocida y con los precios tan bajos que parecía un mercado de pulgas.

―Es un secreto ―Guiñó el ojo y lo siguió arrastrando, pasando de puesto en puesto.

Se detuvieron en uno con mucha variedad.

―¿Cuál es tu lista de regalos? ―preguntó ella.

Jou sacó un papel cuidadosamente doblado de su abrigo azul marino y dictó su gran lista ambigua a Tachikawa. Ella puso un dedo cubierto por el guante verde sobre el labio. Pensaba.

―Puedes regalarle a Taichi esta playera. ―Mostró una playera azul del equipo de fútbol nacional de Japón―. Este colgante de mariposa plateada combinará muy bien con el pullover amarillo que usa Sora. Y mira: un lindo reloj para Yamato. Nada de goma para mascar, por favor. ¡Ven, vamos!

Mimi hizo que Jou pagara los artículos y volvió a tomarle de la mano, arrastrándolo igual que la primera vez. Se detuvo en un puesto donde vendían artículos tecnológicos y películas. Sacó una caja donde estaban las dos últimas temporadas de _Doctor Who_. Pareció estar pensativa en cuanto encontró los Cds de la serie televisiva. Mordió su labio, dubitativa.

―¿Para Ken o Takeru? ―inquirió Jou.

―Koushirou. Ha estado buscándola por todos lados, pero se ha agotado antes de que pudiera comprarlas.

―¿Cuál es el problema?

―Que ya le compré una linda chaqueta que va a juego con sus ojos grises y el videojuego de _Smash Bros._ ¡Pero este sería el regalo ideal! ―Una nueva idea golpeó su cabeza―. ¿Podríamos intercambiar obsequios? _¿Síííí?_

Jo sonrió con ternura. Aceptó hacer el cambio. Mimi le abrazo por el cuello y él no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Pero no podían cantar victoria, con el reloj en contra, faltando tan solo una hora para la cena navideña, debían encontrar más presentes para el resto de los amigos.

―¡Ve! ―Jou levantó la mirada de una pila de revistas viejas―. Mangas de _Naruto. A_ Dai le encantaran. Y este de _Mirai Nikki_ para Miyako. Por favor, evita pensar que esta última es _gore_.

Jo asintió.

Caminando dos puestos más abajo, Jou dio con el regalo de Hikari: una diadema de flores blancas y amarillas. A Takeru también le encontró un obsequio: un par de lentes _vintage_ de los 80s y una bufanda. Con los consejos de Mimi ― _debes saber escuchar y ver, Jou-sempai. Te sorprendería saber lo que puedes conseguir detallando a una persona―, s_ e le hizo más fácil encontrar los dos últimos regalos: Un reloj de bolsillo, perfecta imitación, para Iori, en donde podía guardar la fotografía de su padre y abuelo y un libro que apareció frente a sus ojos gritando que se lo regalasen a Ishiouji: _El asesino del Zodiaco._ Mimi dio con un lindo anillo para Meiko. Habían llegado al final de las compras.

―¡Qué orgullo! Pudiste terminar las compras ―dijo Mimi. Miró el reloj de su muñeca―. ¡Y en tiempo récord! Podemos ir a por un _capuccino._

―Todavía falta tu obsequio.

Mimi pareció sorprendida.

―Podría ser ir a por ese _capuccino_ , Sempai. ¡Hacer compras me da mucha sed!

―¿De verdad? ¿Estás segura?

Mimi asintió con inocencia. Y volvió a dirigir a Jou hasta una cafetería.

*.*.*

El sonido a todo volumen, vasos rojos y verdes de cartón decorando las mesas. Frutas, bebidas, comida. Luces de colores, muérdagos, coronas navideñas, guirnaldas y un árbol de navidad excesivamente decorado. Los digimons compartían al lado de sus camaradas. Agumon y Veemon cómplices engullendo de todo lo que había sobre la mesa de bocadillos. Piyomon y Palmon bailando como sus amigas, con lindos vestidos, regalos de la madre de Mimi y Gatomon al lado de Patamon escuchaban los cuentos que Takeru le contaba a la muchacha de cálida sonrisas: Hikari. Meiko se llenaba de sonrojos cuando Yamato terminó sacándola a bailar. Taichi y Sora haciendo un desastre al intenta desconchar una botella de vino: espuma, licor por todo el suelo encerado. Daiske y Miyako peleando por la atención de Ken e Iori hablando con la invitada que había llevado a la reunión: Katherine. Mimi no dejaba de ver a Jou desenvolviéndose a lo largo de la fiesta.

La cuchara contra la copa llamó la atención de los invitados. Hubo un brindis.T odos agradecieron que los digimons estaban compartido con ellos las festividades. Tachikawa lloró de felicidad. Mikayo terminó el discurso por ella. El intercambio de regalos comenzó a las cinco y media.

El juego consistía en meter todos los obsequios en una bolsa roja y aterciopelada, grande, debajo de un árbol y parecida a la de San Nicolás. Cada quien sacaría uno de los presentes e intentaría adivinar a quien pertenecía o quien lo regalaba dicho presente. Hubo muchas risas, bromas y, sorprendentemente, descubrieron que no se conocían tan bien. El caso de Taichi y Sora, que no adivinaron sus regalos, pero que competían por ver quien terminaba con mayores aciertos: Taichi le ganó a Sora que solo adivinó una vez (Taichi dos) o de Hikari y Yamato que adivinaron la mayoría. Takeru solo atinó al de Hikari para con él. Y Mimi hizo trampa cuando sacaban los obsequios de Jou.

A las siete sirvieron la cena. A las siete y cuarenta comieron pastel de fresas.

Se hicieron las ocho de la noche y los que andaban en pareja se marcharon para comenzar sus citas. Mimi no se había dado cuenta que todos, salvo ella, Jou y Yamato, y por supuesto, la recién integrante: Mei-chan, era los únicos que no estaban emparejados. Yamato acompañó a Meiko hasta su casa. Tachikawa pensó en hacer de cupido más tarde.

En la casa de los Tachikwas solo Jou y Mimi.

―¿Quieres ponche crema? Es tradicional en Venezuela. Mi mamá conoció a un venezolano en Miami y nos invitó un día de diciembre a su casa. Nos ofreció del ponche ¡Nos encantó! Y papá tuvo que pedirle la receta. Tiene licor, pero también flan y leche condensada.

―No, está bien. He comido suficiente dulces por hoy.

―Bien, pero si cambias de opinión...

Jou le sonrió, pensó en lo que llevaba guardado en su bolsillo:

―Ha sido divertido salir y despejar la mente de los estudios. Lamento que Gomamon haya acabado dormido en tu recamara.

―Ellos si saben celebrar la navidad. Comieron hasta decir basta. Hasta Veemon y Agumon saciaron su apetito. ¡Me encanta mimar a los digimons!

Mimi tomó del ponche que se hubo servido, las mejillas ganaban un tono rojizo por las veces que terminó bebiendo esa noche. Además que mezclaba bebidas y Jo sabía que eso no era para nada recomendable.

―Lamento no haber podido darte un regalo esta noche ―Presionó la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de lana negra.

―No hagas caso, Sempai. Para mí el mejor regalo fue verte sonreír todo el rato. ¡Valla que te divertiste, eh! No sabías que bailabas, aunque Miyako es de las que no le puedes decir que no. ¡Y mira que descubriste la mayoría de mis regalos!

―Pasar la tarde contigo me dio una idea. Además que conocía el regalo de Koushirou.

Mimi le guiñó un ojo, dio un nuevo sorbo a la bebida, un poco de crema quedó sobre su labio, parecía un bigote blanco y cremoso.

―Tengo algo para ti ―Se animó a decir Jou. Y deslizó sobre el mesón de la cocina dos entradas.

― _El concierto de las bandas ―_ Leyó Mimi.

―No quería dejar de agradecerte lo que hiciste hoy. Y, había pensado en invitarte de todos modos. Es el único regalo que tenía planeado.

―Pensé que estabas mal por Chihiro.

―Lo estoy, pero tu eres mi pequeña Mimi. Siempre querré pasar tiempo contigo. No por nada te seguía a todos lados cuando estábamos en el digimundo.

―Creí fue porque soy una niña adorable y difícil de dejar ir ―Se echaron a reír.

Mimi tomó las entradas y aceptó ir con él al concierto. Jou sonrió con aquellos ojos azules trasparentes.

―Yo también tengo un regalo para ti ―Mimi se levantó de su asiento para quedar frente a Jou―. Deberías de imaginar que sobre nosotros hay un muérdago.

Jou no pudo pensar en la frase sugerente de Mimi porque lo próximo que supo fue que sus manos se enrollaron en el cuello de él y ella lo estaba besando en los labios. Sabía a fresa, probablemente por el brillo labial, y a dulce, lo atribuyó a la leche condensada, también fue vicioso y ya no supo si por el licor que contenía la bebida o por los labios de Mimi que se movían expertos.

Gomamon y Palmon salieron justo a tiempo de la recamara de Mimi para presenciar el beso. El digimon de agua no dejó a olvidar aquél incidente jamás y, por boca de él, el resto del grupo terminó enterándose. A Jou lo invadía un fuerte calor cada vez que recordaban el asunto. Mimi solo se reía de la anécdota.

* * *

Algunas sugerencias, diálogos y correcciones cortesías de Genee. Gracias por ayudarme, prin.

 **Jenrukiforevz,** no sabe lo que t reto me costó... fue difícil y siendo sincero no fuiste mi primera, ni segunda opción pero disfruté escribiendo esto y ojalá que lo leas y te agrade.


End file.
